A Heartbeat After Zion
by BookishTea
Summary: Courier Six takes a breather after returning from Zion. Raul and Arcade are there to lend an ear, and are curious(concerned) as ever. *Rated mature because of hints of sexual themes.
The sun had already begun its slow descent, sending orange and yellows across the Mojave's landscape and shimmering sands.

For the moment, the heat still lingered in the air, warming the metal of the Strip until everything sizzled from its intensity, as did the cracked streets that remained in the war struck city.

Just before the day cooled under a blanket of night, a figure stepped onto the Strip. With ears blocking the looping sound of music, having heard it a million times before, this individual dodged drunken NCR soldiers and gamblers.

The trek was short, as the destination was the famous Lucky 38. Very few spared them any attention, as they had visited the casino many times since their startling first, making it seem rather boring now. Still, as the figure disappeared into the mysterious building, once belonging to the late Mr. House, a few gamblers couldn't help but have a pit in their stomach. As the knowledge of never seeing the Lucky 38's interior, or any of its treasures was rather painful. But that was quickly forgotten by the leftovers of the Strip, and its many drinks and pleasures.

* * *

Veronica was the first to rouse their attention, giving such a shout that the others thought she was being attacked. Despite weeks of complaint of his old back and knees, Raul was the first to sprint to the Presidential Suites' elevator.

A smile fluttered across his face, unknowingly showing the concern and fear he had felt with the Courier's grand trip.

Though Six's present form was well worn around the edges, that was for sure. Unlike her usual adventures, she had decided to leave behind her bulky protective wear, even if the power armor was better than most.

Now her leather garb was covered in the Mojave's sand and spotted in blood, something that Raul would never get used to.

"Sure took your time."

Six turned away from Veronica, offering the ghoul a tired smile, "There was a lot to do."

Frowning at the mood change, Raul leaned upon the closest wall he could find, crossing his arms in what he hoped was a parental and stern way.

Six however, didn't need a parent, not for a long time. She gave a soft laugh, swinging the rifle that hung from her shoulder onto the ground.

Just as she straightened herself once more, the young Brotherhood of Steel member pressed herself further against her side, digging her fingers into the Courier's arm.

"So tell me what happened!" Veronica whined, swinging the arm in her grip.

"Yes, tell us what happened with that caravan company, dearie!"

Raul winced, still not used to Lily's loud voice as it bounced off the walls with a roar. He rubbed at what was left of his ears, trying to erase the sound that felt like it had scraped his skull with a rusty knife.

The expression on Six's face transformed into a not so happy one, and she knew it. Even swiped at the emotions dwelling on her face, which only made the smeared dirt and sweat worse.

Thankfully Arcade came to the rescue, leaving the Pre-war book he had been reading behind, "The questions can wait. You however, need a physical examination."

Relief at having escaped the question filtered through Six, leaving her to give a sluggish nod and follow Arcade into her personal bedroom. But Raul wasn't one to be left out of the loop, especially when it came to his friends. Brushing past the stoic form of Boone, whom gave him a knowing nod, Raul trailed after them.

By the time he locked the door behind himself, Raul turned around to see Six settle herself on the edge of her bed. She sighed at the feeling, and knowing her, she hadn't seen one for a while. Raul felt a spark of jealously rush through him as he glared at the eyebot that had snuck into the room before him, and nestled up close to the Courier.

It was foolish to be jealous of a robot, but he couldn't help it.

Arcade pulled himself away from the suitcase stashed behind a dresser, moving the medical supplies held in his arms to the bed's well used blanket.

As the doctor begun his usual routine, Raul focused on the woman before him once more.

"Are you going to spill it or what, Boss?"

Six sighed, "The whole thing was...hard."

"Horrible weather? Nuclear wasteland considered."

She shook her head, only pausing to unbuckle the clasps to her armor, and eventually her shirt, but only because Arcade had asked so nicely.

Raul was the only one to be affected by this new change; Six was too wrapped up in her gloomy thoughts to care. ED-E was a robot, that either didn't register Six's state of undress, or he simply chose to ignore it. And finally Arcade, there was not much the female form could do for him, and the nude flesh under his fingertips was only touched to heal.

The lone ghoul shifted his weight, eyes darting away from the pale breasts revealed, never exposed to the unrelenting sun and the elements. Nosily he cleared his throat, and questioned his sanity. He was much too old for this.

The creeping of Six's words awoke him from his torment, "Zion was beautiful, and the tribes were almost innocent. Even when they tried to kill you, it was like a child was doing it. It made things hard for me."

The spare hand that wasn't patting the husk of ED-E's metal, unconsciously clenched. Wordlessly Raul watched as the string of muscles pulled and yanked at once, trembling with something unrestrained and terrible.

"What happened?"

Raul glanced at the blonde doctor, he didn't think he'd been listening to their conversation.

"Rival tribes, warlords, and decisions." Six gave a short bark of laughter, "I had more control over the people than I'd ever like. If they should kill their enemy's leader, a real bastard he was. And this, kid. He asked me if he should stay with his family and friends, or leave it all to go exploring."

A bitter taste filled Raul's mouth, "You have to hang onto your family, otherwise they'll just slip through your fingers."

Dark and oppressive, the mood dampened with the common feeling of pain. Each knew of this, but only Courier Six felt a considerable amount of numbness from it. With the bullets that pierced her skull, memory had become fleeting. Maybe she had family out there, along with her own name, but the instinctual tug in her chest told otherwise.

Quick as lightning, Arcade swiftly but carefully injected a Stimpak into Six's arm, helping the cuts that he hadn't already bandaged. Following the twist of annoyance on the woman's lips, a sigh of gratitude fell from them. The pain being swept away was on the verge of being addictive.

Arcade pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, still crouched by Six's side as he looked up to her, "Your story, does it have a good ending?"

In response, Six stood up.

Immediately Raul stared at the impressive pattern of the Lucky 38's carpeting, but not before he caught an eyeful of Six's torso. Littered with scars, it captivated and called his attention. The heavy, but warm feeling in his belly spread to the roots of his toes.

Unaware, the woman whom riled up her ghoul companion, opened her dresser and pulled on the cleanest shirt she had. Lily had tried to wash and remove the stains in the bathroom sink, but it was far from perfect.

"I'm not entirely happy with the turn out, but there will always be a consequence to whatever I choose." Six admitted, brushing back the blue hair strands that escaped her messy pony-tail. She thought for a moment, searching deep within herself, "But I think in the end, the tribes I helped will work towards independence and internal peace. Or I at least I hope so."

Six gave a single shrug as she headed towards her bedroom's door, stomach rumbling with the promise of Lily's cooking.

Brushing past Raul, she unlocked her door and swung it open. And with one last thought about Zion and the experiences she had there, both the good and the bad, she cast them a smile over her shoulder. "But hey, fighting a mutated bear while being high was fun."

Raul sputtered, and remained utterly speechless as Arcade raced after Six. From his spot he could hear the doctor's yelling shattering the serenity of a house complete once again.

Shaking his head, quickly Raul joined them, "You can't say something like that without telling a story! It's not fair, Boss!"


End file.
